


Peryhelium

by skyeofskynet



Series: Powroty [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— To Mars — tłumaczy z powagą Toshiko. — Tylko jest żółty, bo Taro potrzebował czerwonej kredki. Dla krwi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peryhelium

— To Mars — tłumaczy z powagą Toshiko. — Tylko jest żółty, bo Taro potrzebował czerwonej kredki. Dla krwi.

Ma pięć lat i siedzi przy stoliku w ogródku niewielkiego domu w Osace. Krzesło jest trochę zbyt wysokie i Tosh nie sięga stopami do ziemi, więc macha nogami, raz po raz uderzając butami o drewniany mebel. Przy płocie kwitną wiśnie. W powietrzu wyraźnie czuć ich zapach, słodki i trochę mdły.

— Powinien być czerwony — mówi mieszaniną japońskiego i angielskiego, którą Jack rozumie z pewnym trudem. — Szczegóły są ważne.

— A ta kropka? — pyta, wskazując na nieco ciemniejszy punkt na kartce.

— Olympus Mons. Wulkan. Jest wielki. Większy niż te nasze. Byłeś tam kiedyś?

— Nie. Ale znam kogoś, kto był.

— Fajnie.

Toshiko szarpie jedną z dwóch kitek, w które jest uczesana i kosmyki włosów wysuwają się spod gumki. Zupełnie nie zwraca na to uwagi.

— Kim jest Taro? — pyta Jack.

— Moim kuzynem. Mówi, że nie istniejesz. Że jesteś moim wyimoganimowanym przyjacielem. Jesteś?

— Nie.

— Myślę, że wszyscy wyimoga…

— Wymyśleni.

— O, …tak mówią. Wiesz, dla zmyłki.

Jack uśmiecha się i przyklęka tuż przy krześle. Toshiko obraca się w jego stronę.

— Zdradzę ci moją tajemnicę. — Jack wyciąga zza koszuli wiszący na łańcuszku klucz. Jest srebrny i całkiem zwyczajny. — Nazywa się filtrem percepcji. Widzisz mnie, bo chcesz mnie widzieć. Oni nie mogą.

Tosh trąca klucz palcem; kołysze się na łańcuszku i błyszczy w słońcu.

— Wszyscy wymyśleni takie mają? I nie są tak naprawdę wymyśleni? Tylko… w większości niewidzialni?

— Nie wszyscy. Znam tylko kilku, którzy go dostali.

— Jesteś pedofilem? — pyta nagle Toshiko i Jack wybucha śmiechem, a Tosh zerka na niego sceptycznie i całkowicie poważnie.

— Taro twierdzi, że wszyscy dorośli, którzy patrzą na dzieci, są pedofilami. Ty patrzyłeś. I byłeś smutny. Dobrze, że już nie jesteś. — Tosh marszczy brwi i szarpie za gumkę, która zsuwa do końca i włosy opadają dziewczynce na kark. Zaplata je na palec. Zapomniana gumka kończy gdzieś pod stołem.

— Pedofile to coś złego, no nie?

— Bardzo.

— Taro mówi, że trzeba ich kastrować. Nie chciał mi powiedzieć, co to.

— Też coś złego.

Tosh kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem i temat najwyraźniej zostaje uznany za zakończony. Dziewczynka podciąga nogi na krzesło i splata ręce wokół kolan. Jack siada naprzeciwko niej, na ziemi.

— Czy na Marsie są ludzie? Taro mówi, że są.

— Nie. Nie ma tam nikogo. Zazwyczaj — dodaje po chwili.

— Ha. Mówiłam mu, że jest głupi. Tam nie ma tlenu. Jak oddychał twój przyjaciel?

Jack śmieje się znowu i Toshiko wygląda na trochę urażoną, jakby śmiał się z jej dociekliwości i z niej samej.

— Nie wiem. Znając jego, coś wymyślił.

— Może miał maskę. Taką z tlenem. — Tosh opiera brodę na kolanach. — Obiecałeś, że mi coś powiesz. To coś, co mam zapamiętać.

— To już nieważne.

— Szkoda. Lubię wiedzieć rzeczy. Ty wiesz dużo. Taro tylko udaje, że jest mądry, bo jest starszy.

— Jesteś dużo mądrzejsza od niego, Toshiko. — Odpowiedź, która wystarczy, by wywołać pełen nierównych zębów uśmiech na jej twarzy. Jack chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale kątem oka widzi, jak otwierają się drzwi na werandę, więc chwyta się krawędzi stołu i wstaje. Tosh łapie potrąconą żółtą kredkę, nim ta spada na ziemię.

— Muszę iść.

— Odwiedzisz mnie jeszcze? — pyta Tosh, odkładając kredkę na blat, tuż obok różowej, pomarańczowej i niebieskiej.

— Kiedyś. Wiesz, jak zmieszasz różowy z pomarańczowym, uzyskasz czerwony. Jeśli Taro nie odda ci kredki. Tak na przyszłość.

— Okej. — Toshiko starannie składa rysunek żółtego Marsa na pół i wciska mu go do kieszeni płaszcza. — Zaczekam.


End file.
